


Female Danny Phantom Soulmate AU!  Danny x Vlad

by NightofFury121



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Danny Fenton, Female danny phantom, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightofFury121/pseuds/NightofFury121
Summary: Exactly as the title says and I hope you all enjoy!DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!Warnings apply to all chapters: older man and younger girl relationship.  Mentions death, stillborns.  Name-calling such as pervert and pedophile.  Child Protective Services mentioned, children being taken away from parents  Swearing  Mentions sex.  Not for children under age of fourteen!  You've been warned.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters, Dash Baxter/Jazz Fenton, Dash Baxter/Paulina Sanchez, Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton, Tucker Foley/Sam Manson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

She was alone when the portal started up. Her two best friends Sam and Tucker had never found out and so far even Jazz and her ghost hunter parents were oblivious. No one besides Vlad and the ghosts knew. 

Everyone also got to know who their soulmate was on their fifth birthday. A mark would reveal itself and it would lead you to who they were. There were also other factors but the main one was the mark. Dani's mark never appeared like the other kids' marks did. Which caused her to be bullied and ridiculed. Maddie and Jack Fenton were soulmates and yet they were confused as to why their younger daughter had no mark. Her older sister Jazz even tried to exclude her from activities. 

As she got older her mark still never appeared and it caused more people to exclude her. Sam and Tucker were soulmates despite all of their arguments and so they slowly left her in the dust. Valerie was soulmates with Dale, Star and Kwan were soulmates, Jazz had Dash's mark and so did Paulina, Dash had both girls' marks and they were what most people called a throuple. Paulina and Jazz may not exactly felt the pull towards each other but they certainly felt it towards Dash and we're constantly pining for his attention. 

Dani, later found out that even ghosts had soulmate marks. They had those marks during their human lives as well but they ended up not finding their soulmates until the afterlife. Dani was ostracized by her family, peers, and even her while town for not having a mark. 

It wasn't until she was in her twenties when she found out she wasn't the only person who never had a mark. While it certainly helped to have one, to find your one and only. She didn't find out directly from the other person with no mark, she found out through a tabloid magazine of all places. On the cover, it showed Vlad Masters as one of the richest men in the world and even mentioned how he himself also didn't have a soulmate mark. When news got out about it, girls from all over the world flocked to Vlad to try and be his 'princess' in a sense. They went so far as to cover their own marks or try and put a mark showing that glad was theirs. They always failed though.

Dani had to ask her own parents about it. About whether or not Vlad had a mark or if he covered it. They had told her Vlad hadn't had a mark but that didn't automatically mean that their daughter was his soulmate. They also explained to their daughter that most people got their soul marks later in life because their soulmate hadn't been born yet but Dani knew better.

After a few weeks, Vlad had a press conference to address the fact of his soul mark. Everyone from Amity Park had shown up, even Danielle's old classmates. They had a break from college, it was between semesters anyway. Even Jazz was back and both her and Paulina had one of Dash's hands in their grasp.

"As all of you may have known, the reason we are here to address the fact about my soul mark. The tabloids were indeed correct about the fact that I have no soul mark. There could be many explanations as to why I don't have one, as to whether my soulmate is dead or hasn't been born yet but there is a reason that is only known to myself and one other person in this world. My soulmate is younger than me by over twenty years. I'm not getting any younger but it is important for you all to know that I know who my soulmate is and for those young ladies and even some men, you should focus on finding your own soulmate and not some old guy like myself. I'm not certain if my soulmate knows if we're soulmates yet but even if she doesn't that is a matter that the two of us need to resolve and talk about. Thank you all for coming."

Even with the cameras everywhere, it seemed like Vlad's attention was directed towards her and her alone. The people of Amity didn't exactly put the pieces together but one person in that crowd certainly had. Vlad had said something about being tied to his soulmate in another way and that reason was because their we're only two in existence. Danielle Fenton and Vlad Masters were tired together by the red string of fate because they were both halfas. When the crowd dispersed and the cameras were cut, Vlad was still standing in the stage and Dani was still in the crowd. The two seemed to be in their own little world just staring at each other. 

Vlad broke the contact first and went to turn around but was quickly stopped by the very same girl he was making eye contact with moments before.

Vlad turned around to see Danielle Fenton coming up onto the stage. The press had long ago vanished and so had the crowd. When she got up onto the stage she only said, "The sky looks beautiful tonight. It'd be perfect for a flight, don't you think?" This was essentially her code to tell him to go on a flight with her tonight so the two could talk.

"Yes, that it would be.". That was Vlad's way of agreeing. There might not have been people around but they could never be too careful. 

"My parents go to bed around eleven. My dad's snores drown out the whole house."

"I'm sure they do. I guess we'll see each other soon enough Little Badger."

The two just simply nod before leaving. Vlad now knew that it hadn't totally passed over Danielle's head like it had with the rest of the town and world. When Vlad got back to his office, he finally let out a sigh of relief and sunk back into his chair. He was no longer alone in his burden of life. He now knew that his soulmate was willing to accept him as she was willing to talk to him. He also knew that she was probably just as lonely as himself. 

He noticed the distance her family and friends kept from her. She was an outcast because she had no mark and so was he. He saw the looks her parents gave him when they became friends in high school. They almost pitied him but when they saw that their daughter was similar to him, they didn't know what to say or do so they ignored her thinking that was for the best. He also saw how Danielle's friends ignored her. He kind of understood how that felt though, his two friends were soulmates and so they tended to ignore the one without a mark or soulmate more often then not.

Vlad managed to take his mind off of things by delving into paperwork. Dani, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. As soon as she left Vlad and went home her parents interrogated her. The worst part was the fact that Paulina, Dash, and Jazz had also overheard.

Dani had gotten scolded for the fact that she could possibly be Vlad's soulmate. She denied everything her parents accused and once they had gone down to the lab Paulina and Jazz had called her an attention seeker and that if she did actually have Vlad as a soulmate that she better help them all financially. The girls even went so far as to have Dash threaten her. 

Just her luck that Sam and Tucker had knocked on the door soon after and Jazz had been the one to open the door. When Sam and Tucker entered they heard Jazz complaining to her soulmates about how Dani could get lucky enough to be soulmates with a billionaire.

"Wait, does that mean Vlad's your soulmate?" Tucker asks.

"I don't know, " soon after that statement of hers, her ghost sense went off. "My soulmate is probably dead, maybe they were stillborn and never got to experience life. I would go more towards that."

"Yeah, that makes sense, " Sam agrees.

"Um, I have to use the bathroom. I'll be back, maybe."

Once Dani was upstairs she transformed and then went to find the ghost. She hadn't been worried about the ghost at first because the power levels we're a level one and they can't do much damage. As it turned out she was correct it was two ectopusses. She caught them no problem but not too long after Skulker and Ember showed up. The two were ready to start up trouble. They were soulmates themselves but how often the two of them fought, it was a miracle they were even still together.

After about three hours she managed to get them both in the thermos and when she got back, Sam, Tucker, Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Dash, and Paulina were in the living room talking. Just her luck. She put the ghosts back into the Ghost Zone before heading back into the bathroom upstairs and detransformed. She slowly came down the stairs and Maddie and Jack started to yell at her because she snuck out. She was twenty for goodness sakes and she was getting yelled at like she was still a teenager.

They even went so far as to ground her and sent Sam and Tucker home. Jazz said something along the lines of not being able to handle all of the fighting and said that she was going over to Paulina's. That was basically code for the three of them having sex. 

Jack and Maddie didn't catch that part of it though. They agreed with Jazz and let her go. They yelled at Dani some more before the two of them got tired. They went to bed early, three hours earlier than expected. Dani managed to sneak downstairs and use the house phone though. She had gotten her cellphone and laptop taken away. 

She called Vlad's house number as well. She knew he'd probably retired home a few hours ago. She knew his number by memory because she had called him many times after a ghost attack. While the two may have been arch-nemesis' at first the two got over themselves and became allies. Maybe they weren't the best of friends but they cared about the other's safety.

Vlad had told her to call him after any serious ghost fights or if there was a ghost fight. Sometimes Vlad even helped her but he couldn't always leave his post as the mayor to help her. But if she was badly beaten up she could crash land in his office and he'd help patch her up. Even if they didn't always get along, they always help the other out.

Someone picked up the phone after the fourth ring. It was a maid or someone. "Hello? Mr. Masters landline, may I ask who's calling?"

"Can you give the phone to Vlad, please. He knows who this is."

"I'm sorry but Mr. Masters already has a soulmate and if this is a random woman trying to reach him, please delete this number."

"Vlad knows me, I'm someone close to him."

There was some scuffling before the phone was handed to Vlad. Vlad recognized the number almost immediately. "Hello Little Badger, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"My parents retired early for the night so if you want to meet up, we can."

"I'll be right there."

The phone was hung up and Dani rushed up to her room and locked the door. She then transformed and as soon as she was out she spotted Vlad. His back was still turned but he seemed to sense her before she could crash into him. When she did, she just held onto him and cried.

"What's wrong? Little Badger, please tell me." Vlad slowly lowered the two onto a building. And sat on the edge Dani in his lap. 

"My- my parents. I don't know how this is going to work Vlad. My parents don't like the fact that their daughter is potentially the soulmate of their best friend and my sister is threatening that if we are that I have to keep her and her soulmates set for life. Tucker and Sam aren't exactly supportive of it either. I also had to leave to go fight ghosts and while I was gone they were talking horribly. I wouldn't be surprise if the whole town knows by tomorrow."

"Shhh, it's okay. They are correct in saying that we are soulmates. There are quite a few reasons for that. We're both half-ghosts and that, my dear girl, is stronger than any soul mark. There's also another reason as to why we were paired together. While I may be twenty years your senior, we will have eternity together."

"Eternity?"

"It might be too soon for you to recognize this but we don't age like normal humans do. I don't even think it's possible for us to die from something as trivial as old age."

"You mean, we'll have to watch everyone else around us die as we don't age?"

"Yes but, we'll have each other."

"So, you won't leave me then and we'll be able to be soulmates?" Dani asks hopeful, her tears slowly stopping as Vlad continues to wipe them away. 

"If anything it should be me that's worried about you leaving me for a guy around your own age. No, I won't leave you, my dear. I've waited this long for you."

"Thanks, Vlad."

"For what?"

"For always being there for me. When my parents weren't there when no one else knew my secret, and for waiting for me."

"I probably would've waited longer to tell you or at least told you in private instead of the whole world."

"I know we didn't start off on the right foot Vlad but I'm glad that you're my soulmate."

"Well we have eternity, so waiting would be no issue."

"I'm kid of glad that I found out now, though instead of years from now. People might not like that we're soulmates but I think this is better than wondering if I was even worth the trouble of a soulmate."

"You, my dear, are worth everything in this world."

Dani cuddles more into Vlad and he wraps his arms around her tighter. "What are we going to do about everyone finding out?"

"They'll find out eventually and even if we are soulmates, they won't understand or accept."

"What about my parents?"

"Well, they could accept in time or they might not but you'll always have a place to stay with me."

"Speaking of places to stay, I kind of do have a place to stay. Clockwork and the Observants have been waiting until after I found my soulmate to take over but I think you should know. After defeating Pariah Dark, I've been promoted to leader of the Ghost Zone. That means you'll be my king to rule by my side."

"That's quite an upgrade from mayor."

"Yes, yes it is but you're always up for a challenge, right?"

"Always."

"Hey, Vlad. Can I, uh, kiss you?"

"Always, my dear."

The two share a searing kiss. The sparks that flew definitely dampened all of their previous doubts. They eventually pull away, in their ghost forms they didn't need much air but because they were still partly human they needed to breathe once in a while in their ghost forms. 

"I'm kind of tired."

"I'll fly you back home."

"Okay. Can we meet up some more? I'll have to tell Clockwork about our bond and I'm sure he'll get the Observants and we'll be coronated any day."

"I'll be sure to clear my schedule that day then. As for when we can meet up, I'll keep my lunch open for tomorrow."

Dani let's out a yawn and when they land in her room she detransforms. "Thanks, Vlad."

"Sleep well, my dear. I'll see you tomorrow."

"G'night Vlad, " Dani slurs before falling asleep. Vlad gives her a kiss on the forehead before taking his leave.

End.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Dani was woken up at four a.m. by her parents pounding in her locked door. When she got up, she kept the blanket around her and her hair was a mess. That was exactly how she opened her bedroom door.

"What d'you want?" She asks rubbing her eyes.

"Danielle Jamie Fenton. I swear if you- take off your blanket. This instant, young lady!" Maddie yells and Dani drios her warm blanket revealing that she was wearing a tank top and a pair of pajama pants.

"Why did I have to remove my blanket, it was warm, " Dani complains.

"Why was your door locked?"

"I don't know, maybe I accidentally bumped it when I closed the door or something. Can I go back to bed now?"

"No, get changed. Your father and I need you down in the lab. We have a new weapon we need to show you."

"Can I at least take a shower first?"

"Fine but be fast. Be downstairs in twenty minutes!"

Maddie and Jack then leave and Dani grabs some clothes before heading to the bathroom. As soon as she was under the cold water everything from last night came rushing back to her and she blushed but she was also really happy. Which caused her to slip and fall as soon as she was out of the shower. That still didn't take the smile off of her face. She finally knew she had a soulmate and that she wasn't alone.

She got dressed and went down the stairs. She was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans. She had too many scars from over the years over ghost hunting but she wouldn't trade it for the world. Not all of her scars came from ghosts though. She had a really large one from the portal accident, she had tiny ones from being shoved in lockers so many times, she had some from being clumsy, she had a few from inventions, some from her friends and family, and the ghosts. The ghosts have caused the most but her worst scar was definitely the one from the portal. 

That was when her smile vanished. What if Vlad didn't want her because she was a damaged good. Almost every inch of her body was covered in scars. She makes it downstairs in no time. In fact, she makes it just in time for Jack to fire off a blast from the new weapon and she barely dodges it. She felt the heat right above her head.

"What was that?" Dani asks.

"It's a weapon that's supposed to turn a ghost from the inside out!" Jack says excitedly.

"Why would you build something like that?"

"To keep the ghost scum away obviously!"

"How do you know all ghosts are scum if you've never even talked to them?"

"We've been over this Danielle! Ghosts are too dangerous to even get close to them!" Maddie yells at her. Dani just rolls her eyes before taking a look at the weapon. 

"This weapon has a serious problem of overheating. If you shot this off again it has the chance that it could blow back on you instead of the ghosts or it could also get overloaded easily."

"That's exactly why we have a cooling switch on it!"

"A cooling switch won't do you any good in the middle of a battle. You'd be better off to create a new prototype or scratch the idea altogether."

"Well, you were no help. Now get out of the lab! Don't even think about visiting Vlad either! If you so much as look at him in any way, you can find a new place to live!"

Dani doesn't respond, she only turns around and walks out of the lab. "Hey, Mads what does this invention do?"

It was too late as Jack had already hit the switch and it shot a little blast at Dani. She didn't let it affect her as it hit her. Instead, she just left even faster. Ecto weapons weren't supposed to hurt humans so as soon as she was out of the lab she closed the door and let out a scream. The lab was soundproof so they couldn't hear her yelling just like she couldn't hear them. 

She rushed up to her room and pulled out the first aid kit she had hidden. Jack had hit her bicep so it was going to be a little difficult to wrap it. It was also going to take longer to heal because of the ecto energy from the weapon. Cuts could heal with minimal damage in a few hours. But burns from ecto energy took a few days at least.

It was about six when she finished wrapping her arm. Soon after her ghost sense went off. Couldn't Maddie and Jack keep the portal closed for a week or something? She had a ghost to deal with and that ghost was the Box Ghost. It didn't take that long to deal with it and he was back in the Zone in no time. Dani also went into the Zone so she could talk with Clockwork. 

It didn't take too long before she found Clockwork's clock tower. It didn't even take long to find Clockwork. He was sitting in front of a screen showing the future. The future that was playing was of Dani holding a baby with Vlad by her side. By the looks of it she had just given birth. Her hair was also longer and Vlad's hair was down as well. 

"Clockwork? Is that going to happen or is it an alternate timeline?"

"There is no definite path for time but this is the most likely outcome if you continue on your current path."

"Anyway, I'm sure you already know this but Vlad and I are soulmates."

"Yes, I knew but I also knew that you couldn't take the position of Queen without your King by your side."

"Is what Vlad said true, about the not aging thing? About watching everyone we care about die while we continue to live?"

"Sadly yes, but it will make it easier for the two of you to transition to the Ghost Zone."

"Thanks, Clockwork. What about Dan? What's his status?"

"He's growing weaker and weaker by the day. He's either planning something to escape or he'll eventually fade. Goodbye, Danielle. Keep your head high, things will get better."

"Bye Clockwork."

When Dani returned it was around noon. She went up to her room and found a note on her bed. The note was from Vlad and there was also a box. Inside the box was a fancy-looking dress and matching shoes. The note told her that they were going to a restaurant in another town. It was partly to get away from the citizens of Amity but also to hopefully get privacy. He said to meet on the outskirts of town and he'd pick her up. The reservation was for one and it was noon now.

Dani put the dress and heels on. She wasn't totally confident in it though because they showed her scars, lots of them. She managed to find a shawl and while it may have looked a bit out of place, it was better than nothing. Her hair was chin-length, which made it easier to handle when fighting ghosts. She curled her hair and even put on a bit of make up. She transformed and left. She then found a place to transform back and then she waited. 

She wasn't waiting long before a limo with black tinted windows showed up. She knew exactly who was in it so she got in. She didn't even bother to look back, if she would have, she would've seen her sister and two friends if they were even that anymore.

As soon as she was in the limo Vlad wrapped an arm around her. "How'd you sleep, my dear?"

"Wonderful if you don't count the fact that my parents woke me up showing me some new invention that's supposed to turn ghosts inside out and when I pointed out what was wrong with it they didn't believe me."

"Something else happened as well, didn't it?"

"Jack forgot what an invention was and decided to test fire it. I got in the way of the blast so I was hit in the bicep."

"Can I see?"

"Vlad..."

"I know about the scars you have Danielle and you don't need to hide them from me. You've been ghost hunting for a little over six years now, no one could come out of that unscathed. Now let me see your arm."

"Fine." Dani reluctantly takes off the shawl she was wearing and reveals the wrappings around her arm. Vlad was kind of paused. He could see so many scars, Dani looked away but she was soon turned around by Vlad. Vlad gave her a kiss on her lips before kissing her visible scars.

"No one shall ever harm you again, my dear. Not ever again, I'll be sure of it."

Vlad continues to kiss her scars and she blushes. "Thanks, Vlad. I'm glad that you're my soulmate. Anyone else and they would've left me."

"Well my dear, I have my own fair share of scars as well. One day, you'll be allowed to see them for yourself."

"Thanks, Vlad." Dani leans into him and Vlad wraps his around her once again. The two of them were just fine to stay in their little bubble until Vlad breaks the silence.

"What did Clockwork say?"

"Well, when I came in he had a glimpse of the future up."

"What was the glimpse?"

"Us in a hospital with a baby in our arms, " Dani says quietly blushing.

"Well, I'll be happy when we take that leap. But don't worry, it won't be for a while and this will be at your pace. You can choose the steps we take, money will obviously be no problem."

"Hey, Vlad. Maddie and Jack, they kind of said that if I met up with you, they would kick me out. I have my own Keep in the Ghost Zone and that will eventually be our palace but-"

"You'll always have a place to stay with me, my dear. I can get the maids started on setting up a room for you and then you'll always have a place to go."

"Thanks, Vlad. You're the best soulmate someone could ask for."

"What if I lost all of my money and became broke, what then of our bond?"

"I'd still be with you. I don't care about your money when we were enemies I absolutely despised it because of the power that came with it."

"But now you don't?"

"That's not what I said. If you're so worried about your money-"

"No, what's mine is yours from here on out Little Badger."

Soon enough the two arrive at their destination. Dani tried to put her shawl back on but Vlad doesn't allow her to.

"What if I get cold?"

"You won't get cold because you have an ice core. There's no need to be insecure about your scars. They don't define you, they can only make you stronger."

"Why do I have the feeling that you'll never let me cover them up again?"

"That's exactly true. Now you can order whatever you want except the obvious."

"Obvious?"

"Alcohol."

"Yeah, no thanks. When someone spiked the punch bowl during last year's Christmas celebration I decided that I wasn't going to drink anymore."

......

The date between Vlad and Dani was absolutely perfect. Vlad was nothing but supportive and he wanted to get to know her. Vlad treated her nothing less than a princess. 

Getting home was a different story. Vlad dropped Danielle off at Fenton Works and when she entered she had been expecting her parents to be in the lab. When she entered Maddie, Jack, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Paulina, and Dash were in the living room again. When Jazz saw her attire she stood and slapped her sister.

"What the hell? You were given explicit orders to not see Vlad and then Sam, Tucker, and Jazz come back saying you did exactly that!" Maddie yelled at her.

"So what if Vlad is my soulmate? Why is that not acceptable? Why is every other type of relationship accepted but not mine?"

"We only do this to protect you. What if Vlad tries to use you? He's an old man and I'm sure he's lonely. You might get his money out of the deal but what does he get in return? Sex, that's what it is! That's all you'll be good for in a relationship!"

"I don't think she'll even be good at that. Remember how she was waiting for her soulmate to sweep her off if her feet. She refused to get into anyone else's bed so she'll be a virgin when she gives herself to Vlad!" Dash sneers at her.

"None of you understand. Vlad accepts me for who I am and loves me! I actually feel wanted whenever I'm with him!"

That was when they all noticed the scars that littered her arms. Her dress was floor-length so they didn't see anything on her legs.

"What happened to your arms?!" Maddie demands.

"I figured you of all people would know. I have been nothing but ridiculed and bullied my entire life! No one has ever cared for me until now. Vlad cared before anyone else did and because he's my soulmate that happens to be twenty years my senior, we aren't allowed to be together. You all get to be cherished by your soulmates so why don't I get that right?"

"Danielle-" Jack starts.

"Stop calling me that! I like to be called Dani!" She goes to storm up to her room but she doesn't get the chance to. Jazz blocks her way.

"Did Vlad buy you that dress?"

"I'm not going to tell you if he did or not!"

"There's no way you could afford something like that. That's a one of a kind dress and only one designer made it. It was sold for over 200 million, " Sam says speaking up.

"Give me that dress! Basic rules is that you give your older sister expensive present sand that you can't wear a dress more than once!"

Dani backs away from her sister but that only causes her to bump into Dash, who makes sure she doesn't flee. Dani bows her head and reluctantly agrees. She heads up to her room but closes and locks the door before Jazz can get in.

She hurriedly gets out of the dress and hears Jazz tell Dash to wait outside in case she decided to escape. Dani puts the dress back into its box along with the shoes and changes into a sweatshirt, jeans, and converse. When that's done she transforms and turns invisible. She then flies out if her window and only goes visible when she's safely inside the mayor's office. Vlad was nowhere to be found so she put the box on his desk before sitting in his chair.

End.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Vlad arrives in his office about an hour later, he's exhausted but he still manages to see the dress box. He was about to get worried when his chair turned around revealing a rear streaked Dani. He immediately went to her and pulled her into his arms.

"What happened my dear?"

"They didn't understand. Jazz was also being greedy and tried to take the dress that you bought. Sam revealed the price to be 200 million and that just made her want it more. I managed to trick them and if it weren't for my ghost powers the dress would be Jazz's and she probably would have destroyed it or flaunted it everywhere."

"I'm glad that you came here first. Madeline and Jack are probably also not very enthused. You can stay with me for as long as you need. I'll never leave you like the others have."

"Thanks, Vlad. Before we take over the throne, we'll have to get married. It doesn't matter that we're soulmates the Observants want us married. It's a rule that they've always had. Pariah was married to his soulmate before she passed onto the next life. He went insane because if it. I don't want that to happen if one of us were to move on, if we even can move on that is."

"I've waited too long for you, just to lose you. I can make no promises that I wouldn't go insane if you were to pass."

"You don't know how much that means to me. Thank you for caring for me Vlad and waiting for me and going my pace and-"

"It's quite alright but I've waited this long for you, not to just mess it up and be alone all over again."

"I promise you'll never be lonely ever again. You said that you're here for me, we'll the same goes for you. I'll always be here for you to talk to. You'll never be alone again because you're mine, Vladimir. You'll always be mine for the rest of eternity."

"You'll be a possessive one, won't you darling?"

"Always, because you're mine. No one else can have you. Especially not the women that are closer to your age that want you for your money only."

Vlad picks Dani up bridal style before leaving. "Let's go home, Little Badger. We can call it an early day. It will all also give you time to settle in."

Dani curls in closer to Vlad and closes her eyes. She felt safe in his arms, as if nothing could ever touch her. Vlad was hers and she was his. 

She fell asleep in his arms and when she awoke she was in a massive bed. Vlad was sitting at a desk across the room and he was in the phone. She could tell by the way his shoulder were tensed that his conversation was not pleasant. Dani went over to Vlad and put her hands on his shoulders. She could feel him relax under her touch and that made her happy. She started to massage his shoulders as well. He got off the phone soon after.

"Are you okay?"

"The rumors are nonstop and I keep getting calls every few minutes from either the press or city hall. They want to have a remote for mayor. It has something to do with earlier today."

"I'm assuming my family and friends are the ring leaders behind the whole thing. You aren't forcing me into anything and we are soulmates. I think they're just doing it because I don't deserve happiness and they're all jealous because you're rich."

"That's part of it. The other part is our age difference and because we don't actually have soul marks. They're saying that you're using me for my money and that I only want you because you're younger than me. They're making me out to be nothing but a pervert and pedophile."

"Why can't we just show everyone that we aren't doing that and why can't they just believe us? Most everyone in the world had a soulmate and they only care about us because of our age and the fact that you're one of the richest men in the world." Vlad stands and embraces Dani before picking her up and taking her over to the bed. He sat down and set her on his lap. Dani curled into him. "Why can't we just get a break and be happy for once?"

"The world may always be against us but we can succeed if we stick together." Dani nods before speaking again.

"Hey, Vlad. I thought you said I'd get my own room. I know this is yours because of the sheets and the desk."

"The maids haven't had the time to set it up yet but I'm sure if I get in their case they'll set it up."

"No, that's okay. I think I want to start in here and sleep next to you. I think its put both of us at ease. I know that your house is basically a fortress but still worried that someone will get in. Like what if Desiree grants someone's wish about being soulmates with you?"

"Our bind would still be existent and we'd feel that. You left all of your clothes at Fenton Works and it's too risky to go back. I'll take you shopping tomorrow. I'll allow you to get some jeans and sweatshirts as long as you actually get a few dresses for special occasions."

"Okay, fine but only because I know you'll slip things in regardless of what I say. What time is it anyway?"

"Four."

"I was only asleep for two hours?"

"That you were my dear. Are you hungry at all? I can get the chef to cook us dinner."

Dani doesn't even answer her stomach dies it for her causing her to blush and hide her face in the crook of Vlad's neck. "Sorry." Vlad let's out a hearty laugh.

"It's quite alright my dear. Maddie and Jack probably don't feed you that often. I've seen the state of that kitchen and cupboards. Let's go get a good meal in you."

"Can you just call them? I'm kind of warm and don't really want to move."

"Very well." Vlad pulls out his phone and calls his chef. He just tells her to prepare a three-course meal and to have the first course ready in half an hour.

"Why are you so warm? It feels so nice."

"That would be my fire core. I'm warmer than usual in both of my forms. Just as you are colder due to your ice core."

"Fire and ice make a surprisingly good combination."

"Yes, but have you ever tried making jewelry with fire and ice together? I know that you've made sculptures and other art projects by using your ice powers. It's how you release the power so you don't freeze to death."

"Can we try? That sound like it'd be cool!"

Dani then sits up in Vlad's lap and starts to form a little ball of ice. Vlad does the same only with fire and soon the two are joining and when it's finished, it's an ice ring with little wisps of fire inside.

"Wow, that's so cool!"

"That it is, " Vlad takes the ring and places it in Danielle's left ring finger.

"Is this your way of proposing?"

"In a way, yes. When we have a wedding in the Ghost Zone we'll be expected to make our wedding rings for the other. Yours will obviously be a fire ring and mine will be an ice ring."

"That's amazing! I think this will be the best engagement ring in the world and there will never be anything like it. Plus we made it together, this is truly amazing!"

"You my dear, are more exquisite than anything else in this world." Dani blushes and Vlad puts a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I have a question, do you want to have kids?"

"Eventually but I think we should focus in us for now. Maybe in a few years but we'll start when you're ready."

"How many but what if our child isn't special like ourselves and we have to watch them fall in love and die?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come across it. As for how many kids, that all depends on how many you want, but I want a while house full of them."

"When you say house, do you mean mansion size or castle size rooms?"

"Either will be perfect."

"Well, we have eternity to have a houseful of children."

"That we do. You keep thanking me for everything but I think it's my turn to thank you. Thank you for giving me a chance. Thank you for not giving up and thank you for allowing me to no longer be alone. I shall always treasure and value you. I know it hasn't been long that we've truly started acting like soulmates but I love you. You don't have to say anything back, it's only been a day since you've found out."

"No, I know what you mean. I feel it too, it's probably the soulbond that we share. I think I love you too. You're the first and only person that has really ever believed in me like no one else. You also aren't abandoning me like everyone else has. Even before I knew, you've always been there for me. Whether it was something as simple as a patch-up job or someone that I could call just to rant of cry. You've always been there for me and now with everyone tarnishing your good name it's my turn to be there for you."

The two share a passionate kiss before pulling apart. "Dinner should be ready by now. We should go."

"Okay."

Vlad offers his elbow to her and she takes it as she visibly bounces. She was finally happy. She was so happy she was bursting at the seems. She was finally loved for once in her life and no one was ever going to take that away.

End.


	4. Chaper Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

In Amity Park, Jack and Maddie Fenton were telling everyone about how their daughter was supposedly the soulmate to Vlad Masters and how unacceptable it was. Even the Mansons and Foleys were agreeing with the Fentons. That was definitely a sight to see. The whole town was petitioning Vlad as mayor and wanted him out. There were even people saying that just because they didn't have marks didn't mean they were soulmates. 

They had even gone so far as to get scientists and the Guys in White involved. They were all planning on storming Vlad's mansion and demanding that he resign and that he and Danielle were not soulmates. They ended up striking at about ten that night. What the citizens of Amity weren't expecting was Vlad Plasmious and Dani Phantom to land in front of them demanding what the ruckus was about.

"What are you doing here? We can here you from the damned Ghost Zone!" Vlad yelled at them. Phantom noticing his discomfort placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Ghosts can't be intimate with one another! It's impossible!" Maddie yells.

"You'd be quite surprised, Madeline Fenton. Ghosts have soulmates just as humans do. Part of the reason a person becomes a ghost is because they never got the chance to meet their other half in their human life, " Phantom tells her.

"Does that mean you're both soulmates?"

"Yes and we're quite lucky too because our ghosts are only twenty years different. Most ghosts soulmates can be hundreds of years older than them but regardless of age, they become happy with their soulmate. Sometimes one soulmate will move on making the other go insane but sometimes they move on together and from there no one knows what happens to them."

"Now Jack!"

Jack sent out a shot but luckily enough Vlad and Dani dodged the blast. It was the new weapon that they made too. Jack set to fire off another shot but it got jammed and it was overloading. Phantom thought faster and grabbed the overloaded weapon before tossing into the air where it exploded. Phantom put a shield over everyone keeping them safe from the debris. Dani wasn't so lucky, a piece was about to hit her but Vlad pushed her out of the way. In doing so the piece ended up getting lodged in his back.

"Vlad! Are you okay?" Dani looked back at the crowd before turning invisible and flying into Vlad's bedroom. She laid him down on his stomach on his bed. He ended up transforming back and Dani had to rip his shirt to access the wound. If she removed his top there was more of a risk of agitating the injury. She had a washcloth ready and a needle ready to give him stitches if necessary, she also had wrappings with her for after.

She slowly removed the piece of metal before taking the damp washcloth to his back. The bad bee was that he did need stitches. The metal was in there deep. She heated up the needle before putting it into Vlad's back and sewing him up. When she was done she gently wiped off the blood on his back before making him sit up so she could wrap him. 

Vlad was out of it the whole time and when she was done he ended up passing out. She then had the idea to also pull a bit of ectoplasmic energy and human emotions. That would help heal him faster. She only took a bit of emotion form each human outside the gate and gave that to Vlad. She got the ectoplasmal from Vlad's portal and within a few minutes Vlad had woken up. 

He tried to get up but Dani didn't allow him to. "You need to heal, which means staying where you are. I was worried about you. Don't ever take a hit for me ever again, please."

"I couldn't just let you get hurt. I know you want kids so what if you take one bad hit and then we can't have any children? Adoption is an option but I want to be able to see the swell in your stomach with our child." Vlad reaches out and strokes Dani's stomach. She smiles at him.

"Thank you for protecting me but you scared me. We might not be able to die from old age but we could die from ghost weapons or even human if we're hit in the right spot."

"You truly are an amazing young woman, I don't understand how no one else has seen it yet." Dani's ghost sense goes off. She would have transformed but the ghosts we're there quicker. The ghosts in question were a handful of Observants and Clockwork. Vlad tried to turn around to face them and Dani knew that she had to help him. He was going to sit up no matter what she told him. She helped him up gently and propped him up against the pillows on his bed.

"Hello, Danielle Jamie Fenton and Vladimir Daniel Masters, " the Observants greet.

"We are all here today to discuss your rule, " Clockwork starts.

"The two of you will be married in a week's time and directly after the wedding, you shall be coronated and be the rulers of the Ghost Zone. Do you understand?"

"Yes, we do, " Vlad and Dani state.

"You have a week to choose your outfits and bridesmaids and groomsmen. Everything else shall be taken care of."

Soon after they leave. "I wasn't expecting that so soon, " Dani tells him.

"Well, we can also go look for a dress for you tomorrow."

"Only if you're well enough to travel or else we're staying here and I'm taking care of you."

"Very well, we should also go as our ghost forms. That's the form we'll be married in."

"You should withdraw cash then, instead of using the card that has Vlad Masters' name on it. Just don't make it obvious or else they'll think we're eloping. We could also go as ourselves and I could just switch forms in the changing area."

"Anything for you my dear."

"I'm kind of tired. Do you want any help adjusting?"

"Yes, that would be magnificent my dear."

Dani helps Vlad to lay on his side and he immediately engulfs her in his arms. The two just sleep in their clothes.

"I love you, goodnight Vlad."

"I love you as well. Don't let the vampires bite."

"That's funny because I used to..." Dani drifts off. She had a long and stressful day. Her friends and family were tearing her down instead of being supportive. She would get through it though because she was tougher than most people.

..........

Vlad's healing properties worked well and by morning his stitches were removed so his body could continue to heal. He was good enough to walk on his own but while he used the bathroom, Dani stood outside the door just in case something happened. Nothing did and when he was done Dani took her own shower. Vlad had clothes sitting out for her too.

It was an ACDC shirt and a pair of his jeans with a belt. There was also a sports bra and matching underwear. She hurriedly put on the clothes before going down to the dining room. There she saw Vlad who was also wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"Wow, who would've thought that Vlad Masters wore t-shirts and jeans."

"We are trying to stay on the down-low after all. It's best not to draw attention if we can avoid it at all costs."

"Makes sense."

Dani plants a peck on Vlad's lips before plopping down in the chair next to him. She grabs an apple from the fruit basket on the table and with her other hand, she grabs Vlad's.

"An apple is not a proper breakfast."

"Your right, it's not but I'm still pretty full from yesterday. I don't usually get to eat that much. In fact, I've probably gained a pound since then."

"Good, we should put some more meat on those bones of yours. Here you will never starve."

"What are we going to do about next week?"

"I'll probably find my staff new jobs before letting them go and then I'll resign from the mayor position since no one seems to want me in office anymore. I'll probably hire a cleaning lady to come every month or so here, that way this place isn't sitting collecting dust."

"Sounds like a good idea. At least in the Zone, we'll only have the ghosts to deal with and they'll accept us. I already have a few ideas that I won't to implement in the Zone."

"You've been thinking about it, haven't you?"

"I've been thinking about innovations and improvements I could make to the Zone and for the ghosts since I found out about becoming Queen since I was fourteen."

"Six years of dwelling, huh? So why'd you decide to stay in Amity instead of moving to the Zone after high school?"

"I guess, I thought if I stayed on Earth, I'd find my soulmate eventually I guess. But now that I know it's you I don't have any regrets about going into the Zone."

They finish with breakfast fairly soon and Vlad offers his arm for her to take, which she does. When they walk outside, the people of Amity hadn't left. The smiles on their faces immediately drop but they continue to walk towards the gates. Dani leans closer to Vlad and when they reach the gate many people are shouting profanities at them. Vlad tells everyone to quiet down and they do.

"I've all heard your concerns and complaints which is exactly why I plan on resigning from my position as mayor. I hope you'll let my soulmate and I live in peace after."

"No, you're nothing but a pervert and pedophile!" Maddie Fenton yells.

"No, he's not! All of you are currently with your soulmates and you're happy with them so why don't Vlad and I get the same happiness as all of you?"

"Freaks like you don't deserve happiness, especially you Fenturd!" Dash yells.

Someone throws an iced coffee at the two, staining the clothes. They just walk back inside and change out of the clothes before deciding to go shopping as their ghost forms.

"You know, we're going to have to wear a lot of fancier outfits as King and Queen. Your usual outfits are fine but I have to get a lot more dresses or else pretty much every ghost will throw a fit."

"You can still get a few comfy outfits especially for night and before we have to go into the Ghost Zone."

"Do you remember what Pariah's Keep looked like?"

"Some of it."

"Well that's my Keep now and it's totally changed. It's a black castle now instead of the red Pariah had. It's actually pretty amazing, I'll have to show you before we move in. I already have a bedroom in there but I chose one of the smaller ones. We can move to a bigger one if you want, especially with a bigger bed. What kind of sheets we're even on your bed cause they were super comfortable?"

"My dear, you're rambling. Either you're nervous, excited, or a little of both."

"Aren't you nervous? We're going to have so much responsibility thrust upon us and we're getting married in a week!"

Vlad catches Dani's hand in his to calm her down and it works. "We can do this, nothing and no one can get in our way. Now have you thought about your bridesmaids."

"Princess Dora and Pandora. They're the only people that I trust enough, what about you?"

"That frost giant yeti ghost that seems to have taken a liking to you and probably Skulker."

"Skulker?"

"Yes and I'll also tell him that he's no longer allowed to hunt you."

"Okay. What to race the rest of the way?" Dani doesn't even let him respond as she let's go of his hand and races off. Vlad easily catches up to her and she just goes even faster. She messes up though, she looks behind her and when she doesn't see him she smirks. As she's about to turn back Vlad is there and catches her in his arms.

"Looks like you weren't fast enough Little Badger."

"You cheated, " she mumbles against Vlad's chest.

"You said it was a race and never said anything about not teleporting. Therefore I have you best there."

"Fine, you can win. Let's start with normal clothes first, then we can do get dressy clothes, and then we can go find a wedding dress. Does that sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Should we change back?"

"We can but don't be surprised if we get recognized."

"We're more likely to get spotted when we are in these forms."

They duck into an alley and change back before heading inside. When they go to the first store Dani is carefully looking at the prices but if it's too steep she puts it back but Vlad just grabs it anyway. By the end of the first store, Dani had gotten a thousand dollars in clothes and when she tried to protest, Vlad hushed her.

As a ditch attempt so Vlad wouldn't buy her everything she went into a Victoria's Secret but he followed her inside. He shocked many women in the store because most soulmates wouldn't go into a store like that. Dani just puts her head down and blushes in embarrassment.

She picks out a few sports bras and push up bras. She ignores the lingerie and Vlad notices. He looks at the size she chose for her other garments and decides maybe in the future he'll come in and buy some for her. Now was not the time for that though. He notices Dani grabbing a few pairs of underwear and even a few thongs. That causes him to blush. Dani seeing his face also blushes before deciding that, that was enough. The total was 200 and they kept shopping.

Next, they went to a fairly expensive dress shop. Vlad's idea and not hers. She found a really nice blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly, she also found a deeper shaded be that matched Vlad's eyes. She found a dress that was black, white, and grey. She also found a deep red dress that was the color of blood and Vlad's ghost eyes. She had gotten about ten dresses that would start her off. She could get more ordered and tailored when she was the Queen.

The total at that store cane out to a little over ten thousand. "Vlad are you sure that it's okay we're spending this much?"

"It's not that bad my dear. This is barely anything to my assets. Even now my assets continue to grow. Besides, the finest woman deserves the finest clothes." Dani blushes and Vlad puts his hand on the small of her back. "You'll get used to compliments sooner or later and when you do, I'll have to come up with more to keep our relationship strong."

"Can we come up with something first, like rules? I don't want to ever fight or argue with you. We should agree to always come to one another before being accusatory."

"I think we can manage that. Are you hungry at all? We've been at this for hours."

"I think so but no fancy food. Let's just get dome classic mall food." Vlad wrinkles his nose up in disgust. "It's not that bad."

"Fine but only because this may very well be your last time to eat such common food."

"Vlad, you can't take junk food away from me. What if I'm pregnant and crave Nasty Burger at one in the morning?"

"Then I shall get it for you but we'll be eating classy any time you're not. Besides, it's more filling this way and you won't be hungry a few hours later."

Vlad and Dani ended up getting cheese-filled pretzels and lemonade. When they were done they washed their hands before going to look for a wedding dress.

When they got to the shop, there were a lot of different options. One of the store clerks cam and asked them if they needed any help. Vlad agreed and told her that price wasn't a problem. The store clerk then pointed out some of their more expensive dresses. Vlad noticed Dani's discomfort and put his hand on the small of her back again.

"So are you her father?" The clerk asked.

"No, she's my soulmate."

The clerks face scrunches up in disgust before she tried to sell them something. She shows them a 5,000 dollar dress but after looking at dresses Dani looks up at Vlad. "I think I want something simple. I don't want anything too fancy, especially if it's expensive."

"Here this might be more your speed." The clerk pulls out a hideous beige dress. 

"Can we go, I don't exactly want to shop here anymore."

"Yes, we can go." Vlad looks at the clerk before addressing her. "I'll make sure that your boss knows about this and that you won't find another decent job again."

"Vlad, don't be mean. Let's just go."

"No, because if she thinks she can get customers to pay a hefty price she shouldn't be so quick to judge." Vlad pulls out his phone but he makes the mistake of looking down at Dani and puts his phone back in his pocket. "Fine, just this once."

The two end up finding a dress shop and the employee that helps them isn't judgemental at all. In fact, she understands because her soulmate was another girl and she got a lot of backlash from that. Because the employee was so nice and helpful Vlad gave her a hundred dollars for not being judgemental and that if she ever wanted a different job then she should get in touch with him.

The dress Dani had chosen was pure white and it barely showed any of her cleavage and the skirt poofed out after her waist. It was on the more simplistic side but Dani agreed that she liked the fit and how it looked on her. She came out with it on to show Vlad in her human form but it still looked nice on her. It would be a surprise to him on how it looked on her ghost form.

Vlad was stunned by how it looked on her human form but he loved the dress on her none the less. When they agreed on it and she took it off and changed back into her clothes she immediately leaped into his arms. She was happy and so was he. They might have only been together as soulmates for a day but they would find a way to make it work and they'd be happy for years to come. The wedding dress was a thousand dollars but it would be worth it.

End.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Warning: mob abuse, beatings

Dani had asked Dora and Pandora to be her bridesmaids and Vlad had asked Frostbite and Skulker. Dani even asked Clockwork to be the one to walk her down the aisle and he had agreed. The same day they asked the ghosts, Dani showed Vlad the Keep. She even showed Vlad her current room that was hardly lived in. There were a few books and even some glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. The bedspread was also space-themed. After the tour they went back to Vlad's mansion and laid in his oversized bed. 

Dani couldn't get over the softness of the sheets so she was gently rubbing them and looking up at the ceiling while Vlad was making phone calls to find new jobs for his employees. When he was done he set his laptop and the nightstand and soon his phone joined. He laid down on the bed and as soon as he was Dani chambered on top of him.

"We should get some of these sheets for out bed in the Keep!"

"That sounds like a great idea." Vlad puts his hands on her lower back and Dani lays on his chest. Vlad then rubs her back and closes his eyes exhausted.

"Have a nice nap Vlad. I love you."

"I love you too. You should get some rest as well before dinner."

"Not really tired. I'm used to fighting ghosts at all hours of the day and night. I just have a lot of pent up energy. Our flight earlier was nice but it wasn't enough. I'm used to dodging ectoblasts or being hunted by Skulker."

"So you're saying life has become boring since you can't fight any ghosts?"

"You could say that but I also like these moments that we have. The nice, quiet, relaxing moments. I know that as soon as our duties start up there will be a lot of paperwork that's backlogged by hundreds of years. It's also going to be mostly boring things because the Observants took care of most of the important or dire things."

Dani then notices Vlad's heartbeat and his soft snores. Being a half-ghost meant that they had slow heart rates and when they slept it was even slower. Dani enjoyed being in Vlad's embrace. He was perfect for her and he was always warm. She soon fell asleep just being in Vlad's warmth.

..........

The two were woken up hours later by a window shattering. The window just happened to be their bedroom window. Vlad thought first and got them both onto the floor. He covered Dani's body as the thing exploded. 

It must have been a smoke bomb as the room covered in smoke. Soon after many people pour into the room and they're all wearing gas masks. It looks like it's the GIW that enter but they aren't a hundred percent sure, as they don't have the best angle. The next thing they knew was Vlad being pulled off of Dani and then the two of them were handcuffed. They get dragged through the mansion and to the front where all of Amity Park is waiting.

As the gates open the people all flood in. The GIW have a tight hold on Vlad and Dani and when the crowd is close enough they release them and the crowd covers them both. The crowd kicks and punches them while also saying hateful words to the two. They don't leave until both Vlad and Dani lay limp. Even Vlad's staff walk out and leave, stepping on them as they go.

When no one else is around they phase their hands out of the cuffs. They were too weak to move except for their hands so they slowly move their hands towards each other. What they don't expect is for the crowd to mention how they we're still moving. That causes them to come back over and start their onslaught all over again. Just as they all turn, Vlad and Dani's hand finally connect and in an instant, their bond heals them shocking them and the crowd.

"That's not normal!" Jazz yells.

"No one can heal just from a touch from their soulmate!" Maddie yells.

That was when a scientist from the crowd emerges. "I don't believe it. This has only happened once before and it was rumored to be nothing more than and old wives tale."

Vlad and Dani slowly try and get up but the crowd keeps them in their place. "What does this mean?" Valerie asks.

"It means that the two in front of us truly are soulmates and a very rare one at that. It also means that their bond is stronger than that of a normal one."

"So they are freaks!" Paulina yells.

"We may be freaks Paulina but at least we know where our loyalties lie."

"Rich freaks at that. I've already resigned from my mayor position. The two of us see that we aren't wanted here so we'll be leaving. Once we're packed, we're out of here. Come on my dear, we'll be safely out of her in a few hours." Vlad stands up and helps Dani up. The two head back into the broken house. They easily pack up two suitcases. The dresses were already in the Ghost Zone so it was the average clothes they had to pack. They used Vlad's portal and he set a password on it. Something only he and Danielle would know. It was also locked from both sides in case the GIW got any ideas.

"So... That was kind of weird how a single touch healed us, right?"

"It was more of a miracle than anything else. I'm just flad that you're alright."

"I'm glad that you're safe too, why do you think that didn't happen the first time you were injured?"

"I think it has to do with the fact that our bond wasn't as strong as it was then as it is now."

"Do you think people are going to raid your mansion?"

"Probably but we'll be away from them and possessions don't matter as much as your safety."

The two then entered the Zone and flew to the Keep. When they got their they headed to their new room. They grabbed the sheets from their bed at Vlad's mansion because Dani enjoyed them so much. 

They set their suitcases on the bed and Dani unpacked them and started to put the clothes away. Vlad put the clothes back on their hangers and Dani hung them up, she also put away the pants. When Vlad was done he ended up putting away the undergarments. They then put the sheets onto the bed. They then laid on the bed. This bed was more comfortable because it was newer. 

Dani ended up changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top before laying back down on the bed. Vlad had changed into sweatpants and laid next to his soulmate. They were exhausted after that whole ordeal. Dani ended up laying on top of Vlad again and they fell asleep soon after. They felt safe when they were near one another and it was comfortable laying as close as they do.

End.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Vlad and Dani's wedding came sooner than anyone could have predicted and it was an absolute hit. The wedding was perfect and so was the alone time after the wedding. Vlad and Dani didn't have sex as soon as they were alone. No, they waited until Dani was ready which didn't happen until about a month after and mostly because Vlad had almost died. 

Dani had been really shy admitting it but Vlad held nothing against her. He took it slow with her at first and after the first few times Dani had gotten the hang of it and it was almost if they couldn't stop. After two months of making love to the other Dani found out that she was pregnant. The joy the two of them had was so palpable. Even all of the ghosts felt their joy. Some of the ghosts had even tried feeding off of the strong emotions but no matter how much they seemed to take the two were too overjoyed.

About three months after the inexplicable joy coming from the Keep the two made an announcement that the two were expecting. A ball was held in honor of the coming heir and there was a truce between all of the ghosts. The whole Ghost Zone rejoiced at the fact of a child.

Dani's pregnancy wasn't easy on her. She had even been bedridden the last three months of her pregnancy. Vlad had to take extra care of her which he had no problems. They soon welcomed a little boy named Ethan Oliver Masters. A year after Ethan they had another child but this time a daughter named Evelyn Harper Masters.

The two were definitely happy and had their hands tied. They wanted to wait a few years before having another baby. Dani was now almost 23 and Vlad was 49. Dani always joked about how he was an old man much to the complaint of Vlad but she always made it up to him. They hardly ever went into the human realm. Vlad had managed to enchant a p.o. box so the two could still receive mail. 

Speaking of mail, something had come in the mail for Danielle. It was from her old high school about a five-year reunion. Dani practically had to beg Vlad to let her go. He only agreed after she said he could go and after she promised him amazing makeup sex. The two had kept well on their promise and head never fought. They had a few disagreements here and there but nothing major. They agreed to let their kids believe in Santa but it was mostly Vlad who was pushing it.

Dani still hated Christmas because if the constant fighting Maddie and Jack did every year but it was becoming more bearable with the ghosts and with Vlad by her side. Vlad and Dani also made sure to always take important photos or videos of their children's milestones. It was difficult at times but even if they couldn't get it the first time they tried the second or third. They caught their daughter's third time walking on camera instead of her actual real first steps. 

Two children kept the two of them on their toes especially since they didn't know if they would have powers or not.

Dani and Vlad ended up taking their two children with to the reunion because they couldn't trust any humans and the kids would just phase through the ghosts in the Zone. When they arrived all eyes were on them and their children.

Sam and Tucker approached the two first trying to act like they were still friends. Chances are because Vlad was still one of the richest men in the world. The dress Dani was currently wearing was about three million and Vlad's tux wasn't any less. 

"Who are these precious little things?" Tucker asks. Sam had decided back when the two got together that she didn't want kids and so the two didn't have kids. Paulina, Dash, and Jazz seemed to be having babysitter problems as well. Because they had at least six little kids running around. Jazz and Paulina seemed to have gotten pregnant around the same time and apparently, they hadn't thought of any kind of preventative steps. 

"Ethan and Evelyn."

"So where do you guys live now?" Sam asks.

"Somewhere private, away from the hustle and bustle of the cities."

"That's cool. Its be nice to be away from the city but Sam doesn't want to move."

"I have good reason not to, Tucker! Just like I have a good reason as to why I don't want children!"

Sam storms off and Tucker apologizes before going after his soulmate. Dani grabs onto Vlad's arm and leans into him. She had really grown up since she was a teen and she was a spectacular mother. Vlad kisses the top of her head.

Dash, Paulina, and Jazz then approach. "Look they did procreate. I feel so bad for their children, " Jazz says snootily.

"At least we didn't run out of mommy and daddy's money. We can at least wear this year's season of clothing as well. Instead of wearing a bridesmaid dress and a rented tux."

"I bet that you only got this rich because of your parent's money!"

"Even if I did, I knew how to properly use it and managed to double my funds instead of depleting them. I've also started a successful family and none of my kids will ever have to worry about financials. I'll teach them how to properly balance their funds!"

"Vlad, be nice."

That was when Maddie and Jack burst into the room. When they looked up the saw their daughter and her soulmate.

"You had children?" Maddie asks.

"Of course we did, Madeline. You spawned your own offspring and your youngest just so happened to be my soulmate and we're happy. You would have been invited to the wedding but considering you ran us out of town, we didn't see the problem."

"But I was supposed to walk her down the aisle! I'm her father, it's my right to give her away!" Jack complains.

"You lost that right long ago, the minute you rejected her was the minute you lost all your rights to her. You could have lost sooner but I waited until she was older and she's chosen me over her family. Now she has her own family. Come on, dear. We should get going if we want to get up to our activities after the children are put down."

"Wait, you two do the nasty?" Dash asks stupidly and everyone gives him a look.

"Yes Dash, how else do you think we have two children?" Dani asks him.

"Is that why you're still together? Because of sex?" Maddie demands.

"Actually, no and it's not sex because we made love and it wasn't until about a month after we were married when we started. It was also your daughter's decision as to when we took every step. While we didn't exactly plan for children, we were happy that it happened. We'll also be having more children in the future. But they will certainly not know their grandparents and if they ask we'll tell them that their grandparents didn't want to have anything to do with their daughter. Now let's go, my dear. It's almost the children's bedtime."

As the two leave Dani obviously had an extra skip in her step. Everyone could tell that she was actually happy for once and every time she looked at Vlad, it was genuine happiness and not a front that she always put up in high school.

Right before the two were out the door Jazz yells, "We all know you're only using him for his money! I'm sure the two of you can't even have more kids with how old he is, either!" The two of them looked back and Vlad handed their son to Dani before walking back towards the group.

When he was right in front of them he started to speak and his voice was cold, colder than they all thought was possible. "You are all blinded by your own greed! I spoil her because I choose to! She does not force me to buy her anything, she even tries to buy cheaper clothes but when I see that I buy more extravagant things for her because she deserves the best and so do our children. Danielle has put up with all of you idiots for so long and has even sacrificed so much. I know you see her scars, none of you can even comprehend all of her sacrifices!"

Vlad then storms off towards his wife. Everyone in the room was left shocked. They were even more shocked that Vlad softened when he reached his soulmate. He took their son back and grabbed Dani's hand. Before leaving though Vlad swooped down and gave Dani a ferocious kiss. She responded to his ferociousness with passion. When they pulled away their kids started to giggle. 

"Mommy l-loves daddy! Mommy loves daddy! Daddy loves mommy! Daddy loves mommy!" Their son chanted and they both smiled and gave kisses to both of their children. 

Everyone in the room had no doubt about the love between the two. They might not have approved but they realized then that the two soulmates didn't care what others thought and they'd be together no matter what others thought or said. They also realized that they screwed up, if they would have gotten in their good graces they could also have money from Vlad. The two probably would've even helped out the three that were struggling. 

What none of them knew was that Dani Fenton now Masters is Dani Phantom just as they would never know that Vlad Masters is Vlad Plasmious. The ghosts slowly disappeared from Amity Park and across the rest of the world. Ghosts were forgotten about and it wasn't until years later when the world needed the ghosts again. Their was a deadly asteroid approaching the Earth.

End.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

When news of the asteroid took place Vlad and Dani were immediately interested. They ended up traveling to the human realm and back to Amity. Their oldest was now twelve and their youngest was eleven. Both ended up being half ghosts as well and both Vlad and Dani were teaching them how to control them. It was more Vlad then Dani because Dani was pregnant again. They decided that they wanted to try again and see if maybe Dani's body wasn't mature enough when they had the other two.

Dani and Vlad ended up taking their two children with them to Amity to see the press conference about the asteroid or the disasteroid as they were calling it. The mayor of Amity was surprisingly Dash. Apparently, everyone thought that he'd be a good choice but Paulina and Jazz were using it to their advantage and getting Dash to buy them everything they wanted. Child Services ended up getting involved and they had their children get taken away but they all seemed happier about it.

All of the world leaders we're running out of ideas and when Dash made the announcement that it was every man for themselves Vlad took the stage, his children joining him soon after and Dani was the last because she had to take the way with stairs.

"People of Amity and the world! If we think like everyone for themselves we're all guaranteed to die. What we need are ghosts! This is something you all need to know, I am Vlad Plasmious! Now I have an idea to turn the asteroid intangible!"

Everyone was shocked by his revelation except his family that is. "Vladdie, you're a ghost?"

"You lost the right to call me that year's ago Jack. Now, I don't want anything in return except for all people to accept soulmates whether there's a twenty year age difference, it's made of many people, or two people from the same gender. This plan is an idea and if it doesn't work, we still won't give up. My wife and I have come up with many different ideas and we won't stop until all plans have failed or we're all dead. Now, who's with us!"

Everyone in the crowd was silent and Dani made a gasping sound. Vlad looks back at her worriedly but she just smiles and grabs his hand. "The baby's kicking."

The two of them then turn around and their kids following. Everyone still hears what they're saying though. "This pregnancy has been so much better on you. Last time you were six months pregnant you were on bed rest."

"I think it has to do with my maturity like you stated. I'm just happy that the four almost five of us are all safe and healthy. I love all of you and the minute we all make it out of here we'll go get ice cream to celebrate."

"Yes!" Evelyn and Ethan cheer.

"I better get going, we need to enact the first plan as soon as possible. Just in case it fails. I love you all." Vlad kisses his kids on the forehead and gives Dani's stomach a kiss. Dani giggles because it tickles and it's endearing. Vlad finally kisses his wife and she kisses back. They pull apart when their kids start to complain and say it's gross.

"That's how you were made, you know. By the two of us loving each other, " Dani tells them and she smiles. Vlad leaves but before he does he pinches her butt causing her to go red. No one but himself and Dani knew. Their kids are just confused as to why their mother's face got suddenly red.

"Ugh, he knows not to do that, " she mutters.

"Why's your face red mom?" Ethan asks.

"Because your father is a little bit childish."

"Okay..."

A few hours later and Vlad is taking off on a Fenton Rocket. Before he leaves, he gives his wife such a passionate kiss that all of the breath is knocked from her and her face is redder than a tomato. He gives his kids a hug and a kiss on the forehead before boarding as well. Dani gets some payback as well because she ends up slapping his rear.

When the rocket takes off Dani and her kids end up going to the basement in Fenton Works which was basically the command center. Everyone was wearing Fenton Phones. Dani was in front of the computers watching as was Maddie. Sam, Tucker, Dash, Paulina, Jazz, and Valerie were also down there.

Tucker kept trying to apologize to Dani but because they were both wearing Fenton Phones it kept interfering with everything. 

"I get it Tucker but let's do this later. Maybe after the whole disastrous thing!" Dani tells him irritated.

"Little Badger, it's okay. Just take a deep breath, everything is fine."

"You haven't called me that in years and thanks, I'm calm now."

"I figured I'd hold it back for a few years. I have more nicknames up my sleeve as well for later in the future. I'll make sure there's never a dull moment."

"Focus!" Maddie snaps.

"Approaching the asteroid now, " Jack says.

"Be careful, alright."

"I always am."

Vlad then exits the ship and approaches the asteroid. He also pulls up a watch that has a hologram of Dani that pops up.

"I thought you got rid of that thing ages ago!"

"I'd never get rid of a piece of technology so complex especially if my wife was the woman inside of it."

"Did you at least get rid of the, you know, other features on it?"

"No, but I did make them harder to access."

"Approaching the asteroid, " hologram Dani says. Vlad goes to touch it but as soon as he does it shocks him.

When he asks his watch he's clearly angry. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Asteroid composed entirely of unique anti-ghost element: Ecto-ranium."

"Ecto-ranium? That means no ghost can touch it! My dear, it can't be touched by any ghost, that means half of our plans are useless!"

"It's okay Vlad, when you get back here we can come up with a new plan. We can do this! We have to especially for our children!"

"You're right. We just need to come up with a new plan." Vlad then flies back towards the rocket. Jack even lets him in after the failed plan. Vlad takes off the helmet he had on and sits down. He looks down at the floor and Jack turns the ship around.

"You really care for my daughter, don't you Vladdie?"

"Of course I do. If it weren't for her I would've gone insane shortly after I planned the reunion. I never thought that I'd have a soulmate and then when you brought her along, it proved me wrong. When she accepted me, it made me the happiest man in the world. I'm still very happy and in love with her. The day she told me we were expecting Ethan was probably my second most favorite day and then she told me we were expecting Evelyn. Those days were when I got happier. I finally had the family I've always wanted. After Evelyn though we agreed to wait a while before having any more because her pregnancies were extremely difficult for her. This one seems easier and it's a relief, I'm glad that I have her and the children she has given me."

"Was the pregnancy difficult because you're half-ghost?"

"Jack, don't you remember all those years ago when Danielle and I revealed that we were soulmates and my ghost half revealed that I was soulmates with Dani Phantom."

"Uh, no."

"Dani is Phantom. Dani had only gotten her ghost powers six years prior to her pregnancy. There were a multitude of factors that could have influenced it. We're just glad that she and the children came out safe."

"What about my grandchildren? Are they also half-ghost?"

"Jack just because you're acting like you care now doesn't mean that you deserve an answer. Dani has cried herself to sleep many nights because I was the only person who actually acted like I cared. Her own parents hated her because of me, because her soulmate, the one person she was destined to be with was an old college buddy and twenty-six years older than her. Those years you've shown that you could care less about your youngest daughter has affected her. Those years of pain don't just disappear because you want to make amends with her. You can talk to her yourself. She may forgive you because that's the kind of person she is but she'll always remember that pain."

"Vlad, " Dani chokes out. She had been crying, the people in the lab were focused more on the monitors than her so they only noticed it when her voice came over the Fenton Phones. "I really love you."

"I know, my dear, I know. I love you and our beautiful children as well."

Dani let's out a loud sob at that, they were happy tears instead of sadness no one besides Vlad really knew what kind of tears they are. "Uh, dad. What should we do?" Evelyn asks.

"Those are her happy tears, it's mostly the hormones that are causing them but she's really just thankful for the two of you, the baby on it's way, and myself. The best thing for your mother right now would just be a hug and maybe a kiss on the cheek from you two. You're mother has been through a lot and now she finally has a family to care about her. We're that family."

"We really do love you,, mom, " Ethan tells his mom hugging her.

"Yeah, you're the best mom in the entire world, " Evelyn tells her.

"You are the best kids in the world. Even if it was hard bringing you both into the world I'd do it over in a heartbeat."

"Wait, you're Phantom?" Dash asks.

"Yes, Dash I am. I have been for a long time."

"Why did Vlad say that you had a difficult pregnancy?" Sam asks.

"Because it was very hard. I was in my early twenties when I had these two and my body just wasn't quite ready to have a baby yet. We thought that with the first pregnancy it was normal because the first is usually the hardest but after having two hard pregnancies we agreed to wait."

"So how many kids do you plan to have? You'll only have a few years left to have kids anyway. Vlad's in his sixties and there's no way he'll want to have more kids with him getting older, " Sam comments.

"When we first got together we wanted a house full of our kids and we still do."

"Okay so after this one you're done? That's technically a house, " Jazz says.

"Not quite."

"They mean their size of house, " Sam tells her.

"You're going to have like twenty kids? You're going to destroy your body doing that!" Paulian complains.

"You think our house has twenty rooms?" Evelyn asks.

"We have at least fifty!" Ethan finishes.

"Fifty children!" Everyone exclaims besides the family even Jack on the rocket does.

"Well, yeah. You all know that we're half ghosts so once we die we'll be ghosts and be able to continue. As for my body, even if I put on weight or get stretch marks. Vlad will still love me and so will my children. My body doesn't exactly matter as long as I have my children and soulmate. I'll be happy and happiness is what will count in the end and it's not exactly like Vlad and I can't afford to have fifty or more children."

"What about when you both die? Your money will be passed onto your children. You can't exactly afford children then, " Maddie points out.

"Yeah and won't all of your kids fight over the money?" Sam asks.

"We have a plan set up for Evelyn and Ethan and baby number three and we plan on teaching all of our kids how to properly spend money. We're also teaching them that if their soulmate only wants them for their money they don't have to buy them things and if they choose to they can sign a prenup before their marriage that way their soulmate doesn't use their money."

Everyone inside the room was so focused on their conversation that they didn't realize that Jack and Vlad were back. Dani noticed first because of her ghost sense. She stood up from her chair and went to Vlad.

"I love you, so much Vlad."

"I love you as well, my love."

"Why do you say I love you like every five minutes? You're soulmates, of course, you love each other, " Jazz tells them.

"We always tell each other that we love each other because sometimes you just need to hear it, " Vlad tells them. Dani and Vlad release each other and Evelyn and Ethan hug their father asking if he was okay. "Of course I'm okay. Your mother has blasted me in the face more powerful than that. She also nearly broke my hand when she was in labor with the two of you."

Dani looks coyly like she hadn't done that to Vlad. "Mom, you blasted dad in the face?" Evelyn asks.

"Well, I didn't always know that your father was my soulmate and we were even enemies at one point so yes I did blast him in the face but it happened more than once. As for the labor thing, that was by far more painful than anything else so if I would've broken your father's hand it would be a small price to pay."

"So is that why you don't have soul marks? Because the two of you are both half-ghost and so that counts as your soul mark?" Tucker asks.

"Yes but it's deeper than that. We've always felt an attraction towards each other during that first meeting. Even though both of us played it off. Vlad realized it before I did though, mostly because of his age. I didn't even know until the press conference where Vlad addressed the fact that his soulmate was similar to him. It only meant that his soulmate could've been another half-ghost. We met that same night and just talked and with everyone pushing me away. It just pushed me closer to him. Now its be impossible to separate... Us..." Dani looks to Vlad. "I have an idea!"

She grabs his hand and starts pulling him up the stairs. Everyone was intrigued so they all followed. When they were up to the kitchen Dani had a piece of paper out and was drawing on it.

"Since we can't touch the asteroid, and we can touch the Earth we could turn that intangible instead of the asteroid!"

"That's a brilliant idea, we should get everyone up to speed on this so they can get to work on it right away and we can debrief the ghosts on the new idea."

"Okay, but I'm kind of hungry. We should go get burgers from the Nasty Burger!"

"Can we talk to the public first?"

"Fine but right after. We're hungry."

"It shouldn't take longer than a few minutes."

"Okay."

The whole group soon leaves and Vlad makes sure to grab the sheet of paper. While he may have remembered he knew that as soon as his wife brought up food she would forget about the original plan. Partly because of her pregnancy brain and because she's been slammed into too many buildings. 

It took twenty minutes for the cameras to set up and then Vlad presented the idea and said that it was mostly his wife's idea and that they needed everyone's help to be able to get it to work. When they were done Dani practically dragged Vlad to the Nasty Burger. Dani let Evelyn and Ethan order first and then she ordered and she ordered a lot. Vlad ordered last and he only got a small salad because it would be the only non-greasy thing they served.

Their food came in no time and Evelyn and Ethan enjoyed their food. Dani in the other hand was inhaling all of her food. When she was done she buried and said, "Excuse me."

"Anything else you'd like my dear?"

"Maybe a few cookies. Those sound good!"

"Ethan, Evelyn would you like anything else?"

"Ooh, can we get cookies too?" Evelyn asks.

"Can I get another Nasty Burger?"

"Of course, I want you both to know that I love you."

"We love you too dad, " Ethan and Evelyn tell him.

While Vlad goes to order more Dani turns to her children. "Vlad and I love you both so much and just know that even if we have to spend more time with the baby and are exhausted. We will always love you and if you ever need us for anything, just let us know. I might have to be put on bed rest my last month of pregnancy and I'll be exhausted if that happens and your father might get a little more irritated but we'll always love you. You're our babies. My parents weren't supportive of us but when you meet your soulmate, no matter who they are. Your father and I will always support you. Vlad might not be too happy because he loves you and will always think that no one deserves his child but he'll deal with it regardless."

"If anything your mother will probably blast me in the face if I'm not kind to your soulmate."

"We love you, we'll always love you. We might say it to you a lot but it's because our parents never really told us it very often."

Vlad sets down the burger and cookies. He had gotten a total of eight. Two for Ethan, two for Evelyn, and four for Dani. The family went back into the Ghost Zone after their meal and after addressing the ghosts of their plan Dani was tired so her and Vlad went to go lay down.

They were both laying on their sides facing one another. "You know Vlad, we're not as young as we once were."

"No, we're not and we're lucky that no one has noticed that we haven't really aged. You only now look like a girl who has reached eighteen."

"Yeah but the world will catch on in a few years because you still look like a man in his forties. They do say that men age better than women though, so who knows."

"It helps that I went grey in my twenties. You however have yet to gain a single grey hair."

"Yeah, thanks, Vlad. I'm glad that you came into my life. I'm also glad that you've let us have our almost three beautiful babies." Dani yawns.

"It's no problem my dear. Now sleep, we have a long couple of days ahead of us."

Dani falls asleep soon after and Vlad just stays there with her and strokes her back. Soon enough there's a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opens and reveals Ethan and Evelyn. Dani was too exhausted that she didn't even stir.

"Dad, I'm scared, " Evelyn tells him.

"What if the plan fails and we all die?" Ethan asks.

"Come here." Vlad moves and gestures for his two children to lay between them. "Even if it does fail and we all die, you two will be the most loved children in the world. You mag be what most consider spoiled but because of your mother, you also know humility. Even if we die, the Ghost Zone will go with it because they're parallel universes. We don't know where we go after but even if there is an afterlife after this life your mother and I will always find you and we'll always love you."

"Thanks, dad. We love both you and mom too, " the two children tell their father.

"You can sleep in here tonight just be aware that your mother loves to kick and likes to steal the blanket."

With that, the family all fall asleep and forget about their worries. They just relish in the warmth and comfort and love around them. They would deal with the asteroid problem tomorrow.

End.


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

The next morning Dani was the first one up and she noticed the kids on the bed. She gave each of them a kiss before heading to the bathroom. After that, she went back into the room and grabbed some clothes and shook Vlad awake.

"My back hurts, " Dani complains. Vlad sits up and has Dani sit in front of him. He massages her shoulders and back and she moans and after a particularly loud one her kids wake up.

"What's going on?" Ethan asks.

"Your mother's back is hurting and so I'm giving her a massage."

"Is it because we slept on the bed with you?" Evelyn asks guiltily.

"No, no, nothing like that. It's mostly the baby causing the back pains. Pregnancy takes a lot out of a woman."

"Is that true mom?"

"Yes and sometimes it's hard to find a good sleeping position and I'm forbidden from flying and all that other stuff. So the only way to really get out my energy is by making your father take me on really long walks. At least in the first few months, I get to go on walks. But as the baby grows they take more of my energy and it doesn't matter how tired I am if I can't find that perfect spot I can't sleep properly. So it's not your guys' faults and if you want to sleep in here every night until the disastrous thing blows over you're welcome to." Vlad then stops and Dani starts to complain again. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because my soulmate is the most wonderful woman in the world." Vlad then kisses the back of her neck and Dani blushes. "Even after all these years,, I can get you flustered."

"Sh-shut up Vlad just keep massaging my back. It's mostly my lower back that hurts."

Vlad starts to massage her lower back and she moans again. "I think we're going to leave, come on Evelyn or else mom and dad are going to start to kiss."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"You also don't have to be afraid. Your mother and I will do everything we can to make sure that you live through this."

"You're afraid?" Dani asks and her kids nod. "Come here." Dani engulfs her two children in her arms. "It's okay to be scared and don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. Being scared is what makes us courageous and gives us something to be courageous for. How about we tell you about how I was when I first became Dani Phantom."

Vlad scoots back into the headboard and Dani scoots back into him. She revels in his warmth and their two kids sit on either side of their parents. Vlad puts his arms around his two children and Dani holds each of their hands and starts her story. She tells them about the accident that caused her to gain her powers. She also tells them about many of her old enemies. Many of those enemies are now some of Dani and Vlad's best friends. Dani and Vlad also both tell about how they were once enemies.

They eventually stop when Ethan and Evelyn's stomachs growl. It was ten and they had all been up for about three hours.

"Food sounds good but I want to take a shower first. You kids can go ahead and we'll join you before they even put the first dish on the table."

The kids leave and Vlad and Dani get up. "So ever since getting together even during labor, you haven't called me a fruitloop or any other offensive name."

"That's because you aren't, at least not anymore. You're the most caring father and soulmate. I don't think anyone else really realizes that we were once enemies and they all just assume that you're a guy twenty years older than me. But eventually we got over ourselves and us were there for one another even before you told me we were soulmates. I truly do love you Vlad and I always will despite everyone else's opinions."

"You are the most amazing woman in this world." The two then head into their bathroom and undress. "Truly exquisite and beautiful as well."

Dani blushes. "Well you're not so bad yourself. You are right though, there has never been a boring or dull day. You always find a way to keep it spicy."

"And I will for the rest of our days."

"Do you think our plan will actually work?"

"I don't know but we need everyone on board. I just can't believe that, that idiot brother-in-law of yours is the mayor."

"Neither can I but you not being mayor gives you more free time and allows you to spend more time with the kids and me. Only now we have King and Queen responsibilities but I'm sure that those responsibilities are more fun."

"In a way." Vlad then starts to kiss all of her scars and Dani let's out a long sigh. "You are absolutely beautiful."

"I could only ever be beautiful in your eyes. No one else seems to think so." She lets out a gasp. "You know if these are our last few days on Earth, I want to have you make love to me. Right here in this shower."

.........

Their lovemaking takes longer than expected but it was all worth it and then they take an actual shower. Vlad helps Dani wash her legs, back, and feet. When they're done Dani gets dressed into a pair of sweatpants and one of Vlad's t-shirts. Vlad also gets on some casual clothes. A pair of jeans and a shirt.

The two then walk down to the table and they didn't exactly lie to their children because they were down there before the first dish was on the table.

"So how many days do we have left until the asteroid hits?" Ethan asks.

"Three days. The tubes are supposed to be done today and tomorrow they're getting spread across the world. The day after is when the ghosts are all gathering to turn the world intangible. Yourselves will also be included in this. It will be hard and extremely tiring but your mother and I both believe you can do this. I'll be right there next to you, your mother will be in the command center and will greet us as soon as the task is finished."

"Is it because of the baby that mom can't participate?" Evelyn asks.

"Yes because if I participate then the chances of harm coming to the baby is greater. It will be strenuous and if harm comes to either of us without killing us then ill be in bed rest the rest of this pregnancy."

Soon enough their, it was more of brush than breakfast, came.

End.


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

It was finally the day, the day the asteroid was going to hit the Earth. All of the ghosts agreed to help if only to save their own world. The humans had done all of the prep work and now it was up to the ghosts to finish it. Dani was in the command center and before all of the ghosts were set to take their places Vlad, Ethan, and Evelyn went into the command tower. Ethan and Evelyn each gave their mom a kiss and a hug and she gave them one back as well. The two then went back outside in their ghost forms. Vlad and Dani had a very heated and passionate kiss before he followed his children. 

"Someone's whipped, " a voice comments.

"I'm not whipped and neither is he. It's just a relationship that's filled with as much love as it is passion." Dani turns around to face the unmistakable voice of Valerie.

"I'm sure."

"Go bug your own soulmate, Val. I have work that I have to do."

"Like what? You're not exactly helping the world from a command center. You'd be better off outside helping the other ghosts!"

"You see Valerie, I'm pregnant and the work they're all about to do will take a lot of energy and willpower. If I did what they're about to, it would put my life and my child's at risk!"

"Then why don't you? The world would be a much better place without you in it."

"Maybe you are right Val. Maybe the world would be better off without me but you know what. I'm not here for you or everyone else in the world. I'm here for Vlad and my baby boy and girl and my incoming child as well. I'm also here for the ghosts. I'm the Queen of the ghosts and Vlad is their King. While I may not matter to you or anyone else on this measly planet, I'm here for my babies, the ghosts, and my soulmate! Nothing you say will ever change those things in my life. You want to know something else Val, with me being half ghost I may never die from old age. I don't get that luxury and while my kids may be half ghost they were born, not created, like Vlad and myself. I may very well have to see my own children die in front of my eyes!"

"The asteroid is five minutes away, " someone in the room announces.

Dani turns away from Valerie and faces out the window. "Vlad, did you hear that the asteroid is five minutes away? In three minutes you'll all have to start turning the world intangible."

"Yes, my dear. I heard, I heard all of it and when this is over we'll have a glorious night out, the four of us and then I'll take you on a magnificent date. I love you, I love both of the wonderful children you've given us and I'll love our new child just as well. You are an amazing woman, don't ever forget that."

Dani starts to tear up and then someone else announces two minutes and that's the ghosts' cue to start by turning intangible. The next five minutes happen very slowly and hardly anyone is breathing. When they all see that the asteroid has passed harmlessly the ghosts turn the world tangible again and for Dani being a pregnant lady she moves faster than almost everyone else and is one of the first people to the ground when she gets there her two children practically tackle her but they don't. Dani hugs them back and Vlad hugs all three of them and the family just sits there crying happy tears. 

They were all relieved, in fact, the whole world was. The family is broken up by a random stranger who tries to slap Dani but Vlad manages to block it and spin the woman around and lightly push her in the opposite direction. The woman ends up pouting and calling Dani a bitch before walking away.

"Why do people think that they deserve you?"

"They only want the money that I have. None are like you who love me unconditionally and none of them could ever be as good of a mother as you are. No one else could ever make as beautiful children as you either."

Vlad causes Dani to blush again and that was when the press starts to swarm the family. Dani, Evelyn, and Ethan all back up into Vlad. They weren't as experienced with the press as much as Vlad is. Dani could speak easily in front of the ghosts but that was mostly because she fit in more with them than actual people.

"So if you're a family of half-ghosts how does that work?"

"Can you actually live forever?"

"How is it even possible for you to have children?"

"Could you have children with a full human or full ghost?"

"How are you king and queen of ghosts when you're half-human?"

"Do ghosts respect you even though you're partly human?"

There were many other questions that were shouted to them. They then all noticed the pained look on Dani's face but Vlad reacted the fastest. Dani ended up fainting.

"Mom!" Evelyn and Ethan shouted.

"It's okay, she's alright. Just everything is finally catching up with her. She'll probably have to be put on bed rest for a few weeks or longer. This happened a lot when she was pregnant with the two of you."

That was when a natural portal opened up and all of the ghosts decided to go through it. Vlad carried Dani bridal style and took off with his two children following after. When every ghost is through the portal it closes. The humans are all left shocked and realized they probably would never get an answer.

.............

Dani ended up waking up the next day and when she tried to sit up Vlad wouldn't let her. "You need rest, my dear."

"Bed rest again?" Vlad nods and Dani slumps back into the bed. "How long?"

"Two weeks, maybe longer."

Dani nods and after a few minutes of silence asks. "Do you think it's not so much my body that causes the bed rest but the fact that the baby's ghost powers develop in the womb?"

"Maybe. Do you want me to send the kids in? They were awfully worried about you."

"Yes, how long was I out for?"

"Only through the night."

"Good, " Vlad then gets up and opens the door where the children were waiting.

"Mom! You're okay!" The kids shouted.

"Of course I'm fine. I'm made of some pretty tough stuff and I could never leave your father. He'd end up killing me himself before he let me die from a different reason."

"We're just glad that you're okay, " Evan tell her. Both of her children end up giving her a hug and she kisses the tops of their heads while hugging them back as best she could.

"I love you both, so much. You will always be my babies and I'd give up my life before I let anything happen to you."

"As much as you hate it, my dear, you'll be put on a restricted diet. Which means no sweets."

"I know, I know stupid health restrictions. Is the baby alright at least?"

"The baby is fine, it's you that needs to go on bed rest so you can keep your strength up. I know we said we wanted to have a ton of children but now I'm more worried about your health."

"I'll be fine and we can't just stop at three kids! We have to have an even number!"

"Maybe one more after this one but if the next pregnancy is as bad as this we call it quits."

"Fine but if my next pregnancy is smooth sailing we have to have a few more."

"Very well but only because I know you'll fight me on it."

"Good, now we should have breakfast in bed. We're hungry."

"Very well," Vlad goes to kiss her but she stops him.

"Vlad, my breath is extra stinky today. We are garlic yesterday and I didn't get to brush my teeth."

"Why does that matter to you? Nothing could ever turn me away from you. Not even stinky breath."

"Fine but only because you're bringing back food."

"I'll be gone tomorrow, I have to meet with the press and sort things out with them."

"Okay."

The family just spent the rest of the day in utter bliss. They were happy and they had little interruptions.

They would always look back on the day that they helped save the Earth. Vlad and Dani had many more children and sadly they had to watch each and everyone of their children die before their eyes. Some children we're born full ghost and others were born full human. Most of their children were half of both human and ghost though. They saw each of their kids soulmates and even lived through to their grandchildren and great-grandchildren. While the two might not have been able to die they showed their kids and great-grandchildren and even farther down the line that they were loved. It was never a dull moment for the two and Vlad always found new ways to get Dani flustered.

The two had a wonderful marriage and we're still reigning as the King and Queen of the Ghost Zone. They even saw some ghosts move on to the afterlife. They on the other hand never could. They had talked about it but there was always some force that kept the two of them grounded to the Earth. It also didn't help that neither one of their human sides could die and even as they got older not even human weapons could harm them.

Life was a miracle for them and so was the lives of their children. Vlad and Dani had even made well on their promise and had over fifty children. They also had wonderful grandchildren but they always made sure to know even their great great great great great great great and so many more generations of grandchildren. They never lost track and those children always had a place to go whenever they needed.

End.


End file.
